So This Is It?
by Kato11
Summary: A World where Cato and Katniss are totally different. Cato lives in district 12 and is as poor as dirt. while katniss is richer than ever and is living the dream. what happens when he volunteers to save his brother, but she volunteers to be honored. When Katniss only wanted Glory, Fame and Riches...Cato gets in the way and she falls for him..she falls hard. Rated T for Killing..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Is This It?**

Cato's POF

I look at myself in the broken mirror of my room. I live in the poorest district in Panem, District 12. My name is Cato Hurst. I smile at myself and tighten my tie. Today, today.. is the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games. I have 3 other siblings, Macie my 6 year old sister, Marty my 13 year old brother, Jessica my 22 year old sister, and me. This year I'm going in with the 17 year olds. "You look handsome as always Cato," I say to myself and smirk. My father walks in and tells me it's time for me and Marty to leave and go to the square. I playfully kick my little brother's knee and he just laughs as we walk out the door.

Our escort, Effie Trinket has gone even more Wacko since the last games. This year she is dressed with a pink wig, and all pink clothing! I don't even get the capitol! She starts out talking and shows us the dumb video they do every year, And as always, she says the capitol's legendary quote "Happy Hunger Games! And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!" she chirps in an annoying high pitched voice. "Ladies First!" then she walks over to the glass bowl and digs deep into the glass. Then she walks over to the microphone and blurts out "Mallory Simmons!" a short little brown haired girl makes her way up to the stage, she looks to be about 13. Easy to Kill! "Now for our Male Tribute!" she walks over to our bowl and picks a name out quickly. "Marty Hurst!" I start to feel dizzy, like the whole world is spinning. I see Marty starting for the stage. Before he can go any further I stop in front of him and yell loudly "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" our escort looks shocked because we have never, ever had a volunteer before. I make my way up to the stage and say my name proudly into the Microphone. "Cato Hurst!" Effie just laughs " I bet my hat that was your brother, wouldn't want him to steal all the glory, now would we!" I go to shake Mallory's hand but she leans in and whispers into my ear "You're my first Kill in the Arena." Then she leans back and laughs like I said something funny. Why me…..


	2. Chapter 2

I sit on the red velvet couch in the Justice Building and wait for my visitors to come and say their goodbyes. This is most likely the most expensive room in all of district 12. I jump when the peacekeeper pushes open the door and lets my father and siblings come in. my father envelopes me in a hug and chuckles into my neck. "I know you can do this son, Make your momma proud," he says and then winks at me. I let him go and Hug my three siblings and they cry into my shoulder. "Will you win Cato…please win!"Macie whines. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, "I..I..I, I Promise to come back" I stutter and let her go. The peacekeeper comes in and takes them out of the room and I'm left in complete silence. I guess they were my only visitors because a few minutes after them I'm escorted out of the room and I was to walk onto the train.

I slowly open the train's door and my mouth falls open. I've never seen anything as beautiful as this room before. Crystal chandeliers, platinum door knobs, and a never ending buffet table! Effie stops me before I can start picking up some cookies to stuff in my mouth. "You have to go clean up for dinner first, then you may eat whatever you like." I huff and walk off to a small room with my initials on the door. The room isn't that big but it's not like I will be here forever. I undress and walk into the bathroom. "What in the…" I mutter when I first see the shower. There are hundreds of buttons so I just push the ones that I think will make it turn on. By the end of the shower I had a couple of bruises from the Jets that sprayed out of the walls. I hopped out and dried myself off with a soft towel that was waiting for me on the counter. I walk out and I open the dresser hoping to find some decent clothes in there. There were just a few pairs of jeans and black T-shirts. I threw them on and fixed my hair.

When I walked out everybody was already at the table and were waiting to be served their drinks. I sit down in an empty chair and everybody greets me. Mallory just gives me the evil eye and looks away when I stare back at her. I'm served my food, lamb stew with dried plums. It was great, but if I ate anymore I would throw up I push my bowl away and I try to start a conversation with my currently drunk mentor. "So, do you have any ideas I can use?" I say hoping for a reasonable answer. He hesitates then says "I have nothing kid, Just stay alive." He mutters and I stand up and push my chair in. "Thanks for the help!" I yell as I walk into the Living area. I turn the TV on and watch today's reapings. A small brown haired boy and a pretty blonde from 1. A broad shoulder boy and a brown haired hey…. She might actually be competition. She is really pretty too, but I don't want to get involved with her. She has her hair braided and is resting on her shoulder. She is wearing skinny jeans and a tank top. Then the Tv switches to 3. Not many people look threatening. Until we get to district 11. It's a gigantic dark skinned bot with huge muscles, and a tiny little Carmel colored girl who looks to be about thing. Then comes ours. I look like a crazed maniac jumping in front of my little brother and volunteering. I shake the thought of going into the games and I walk off to bed. " Remember! It's going to be a big big big day tomorrow! We will be arriving in the capitol." She says while she's jumping up and down like a little girl. Great…I'm getting closer and closer to my death by the second.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss POV *Her reaping day*

I wake up to my mother making our traditional reaping day breakfast. The whole house smells of French toast and syrup. I slowly sit up in bed and rub my eyes from my lack of sleep. I couldn't sleep because I knew that today... I have to volunteer. My family thinks it's great that I was picked, but I just think it's a one way ticket to my death. "Katniss! Breakfast is ready." My mother yells from downstairs. I stand up and pull on some skinny jeans and a tank top, and walk down to the dining room. My mother's food is always amazing, so it's a treat to eat her best recipes. This is the one she learned from my father before he died from cancer. "Hurry up, the reaping starts in 10 minutes." She huffs. I stuff the remaining pile of food into my mouth and I hop out of the door struggling to put my other shoe on.

When I walk into the square it's already filled up so I quickly run over and get my finger pricked and scanned. I run over to the 16 year olds area and I patiently wait for the reaping to start. "Welcome!" a blue haired lady screeches into the microphone. "Welcome, to district 2's 74th hunger games! Let's start with the girls." She claps and walks over to the girl's bowl. She picks the piece of paper that she found at the bottom. "Ashley Martin" she says in a cheerful voice. "I volunteer." I say as if I'm bored and walk up to the stage. "your name is?" she asked with a raised brow. "Katniss Everdeen." I mutter. She claps and then chooses a boy tribute. "Peeta Mellark!" she says as a hunky blonde boy walks up on stage. "Fantastic! Now shake hands." She says as she smiles and clasps her hands together. I shake his hand, and I catch a glimpse of his beautiful blue eyes. "See something you like.." he whispers and I laugh to myself. This will be a good game.


	4. Chapter 4

The peacekeepers thought it would be better to skip the final goodbyes because that would make me miss my family much more than I had. So they led me and Peeta to the silver train and we were on our way. I must admit, the train actually impressed me. Since I've grown up rich with literally EVERYTHING I wanted, but the capitol is much more. I softly lay my hands on the fragile crystal statues. They are so cold and feel almost frozen, Just like I feel right now.. knowing I'm going to kill innocent children. I shake the thought and try to get a hold of myself "what are you doing katniss.. you've never cared about anybody." I muttered in my mind and while making a disgusted face. Peeta stares at me like I had spiders falling out of my eyes.

"What!?" I ask annoyed.

"Nothing.. just..nevermind." he stutters.

I roll my eyes and walk off to the nearest room to change into warmer clothing since it's January and I'm wearing a tank top. I walk down a short hallway with Glass walls so you can see right into the rooms. I open the door to a room with my initials on them. Nothing much, beige bed sheets, a dresser, and a door to the bathroom. I slowly open the dresser and pull out a wooly coat with polar bear fur. I go and comfy up on the couch and watch the replays of all of the reapings. Just when the district 3 kids were reaped Peeta walked into the room with a Slim Jim in his hand while he was sipping Coke.

"Where did you get that!?"

I asked because I was craving junk food. He just stared at me and slowly chewed his Slim Jim. Then walked away thinking he was funny.

"You jerk, get back here!" I yelled and ran after him.

He grabbed me by the waist and pushed me up against the wall.

"why do you care, Kat?" He said in a whisper

"Don't call me that." I snarled in his face.

"Mmm..Feisty, are we now." He smirked and walked away taking the last sip from his Coke and throwing it to the ground. I walk back to the couch and sat down to continue watching the reaping. There is only one district left. District 12, the home of the filthy rats. Some girl named Mallory and...Wait...He's cute! I Think his name is Cato. Spiky blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and muscles. Let The Games BEGIN.


End file.
